Animated
by Evil Robina
Summary: Ani and her little brother Naz have escaped the school, but bad memories have a funny way of catching up with you... they'll go through the twists and turns of being a bird kid on the run, with near deadly results...
1. NO COOKIES?

**A/N **

**Ok this is my first EVER Maximum Ride FF. I don't know if I should continue. **

**Ani: What? So your just goning to ditch me?**

**Naz: Yeah, your just going to scrap us?**

**Robina(don't ask looong story): No I just... Just disclaime for me and if you do a good job then I might continue.**

**Ani & Naz: Robina owns nothing!**

**Robina: Ok anyway R&R please?**

CRASH!

'Son of a b….' I started jumping up and down on my uninjured foot. I looked around looking for what I knocked over. It was a blue and white vase. But this vase had ashes spilling out of it.

'Oh come on….'I said 'Who in the right mind would put an urn on the ground?' I walked pass a mirror. It had been ages since I had seen my reflection.

My Strawberry blonde hair was full of grass and sticks from the previous fight a couple of hours earlier. My 14 year old face was covered in dirt. One of my green eyes was swollen from a punch to the eye. Ouch.

'Santa…?' I looked up to see a small child probably six or seven. She was rubbing her eyes.

'Ummm…. Yes I'm Santa. Just practicing before the big day. Go back to sleep little girl.' I said backing towards the fire excellent entrance.

She noticed me backing up.

'Santa you can leave yet. You haven't had any milk and cookies.' She said walking towards me.

Cookies and milk. Yummy. I hadn't fresh food in ages. That's why I was around sneaking in here in the first place.

She started walking into another room which I assumed would lead to the kitchen. I followed. Well more really my stomach followed seeing as I hadn't eaten a good meal in three days.

When I arrived in the kitchen where the little girl should've been stood a Shifter. Shifters as you may have guessed are able to change what they look like. In this case a little girl wanting to give 'Santa' cookies. I just couldn't catch a break.

'Awww… and I was really looking forward to those cookies.' My voice full of sarcasm.

'Hey Ani what did I miss?' asked Naz. He was only six but he probable had the sense of humor of a great comedian and the guts of a… really gusty guy. That was the best I could come up with. Anyways he was tall for his age as we both were considering the avian DNA and wings. He had short blonde hair and big blue innocent eyes. His name was Naz cause I said he looked like a Nazi (School education about 'great men') so he is called Naz.

'Not much.' I said casually. 'Well we're not getting any cookies.' He looked at me pulling a face.

'No cookies?' he said the he made ten of him self. The Shifter threw a speckled pumpkin at us (it's not really a speckled pumpkin we just called it the cause it's an orange ball with dots on it and it emits an electric current that shocks us for a moment if we go near it).

'Oh no 'I said with even more sarcasm. 'A speckled pumpkin what are we going to do?' I started making the picture behind the shifter come to life.

Did I mention my power? No? Then let me tell you. I am able to make pictures or drawings come to life and kick butt or do anything I want and when I'm done with them they go back into they're picture or drawing. Anyways back to the fight.

'Ani I can't find any thing good.' said four of Naz's copies in unison looking in the fridge and pantry. My animated friend had the Shifter by the neck. I sighed and went over to the shifter and pull out his shifting chip (lets him change shape). With his cover the shifter went back to his original form which isn't very pretty. They look like a fish with no scales but human shaped. If you can imagine that then make it 10X grosser and you're just about there. They can't talk because were there mouth is meant to be is just skin.

I kicked it between the shoulder blades (weak spot) and it fell to the ground and turned into sand (they do that when they're dead well as dead as they're going to get).

Naz and all his copies walked over to me their arms full of food.

'You're going to be the one to carry it not me' I said eyeing the food.

'I wasn't planning to carry _all_ of it. I was going to eat most of eat.' He said grabbing a doughnut. 'Besides I'm starved.'

We walked outside. We walked across the road to the park. Naz put all the food into a little pile and started stuffing his face. I was about to say stop being a pig but hey when you're a hungry bird kid you'll understand. We ate in silence enjoying all the tastes.

Naz held up a purple pickle.

'Don't even try it Naz.' I said grabbing it off him and chucking it into a pond.

'I just wanted a try.' He said innocently, 'I've never had a _purple_ pickle before.'

'And you never are.'

We finished our pile of food in no time. I ruffled my light brown wings. They are the result of mad scientists grafting avian DNA to a helpless unborn baby. But hey, it had to be done to somebody and that somebody was me and Naz. Lucky us.

Naz uncurled his wings. His wings were white to match his innocent genre. We both took a running start and took off. Naz yawned. Making ten copies of himself really took a lot out of the poor little guy. We flew for about an hour before landing in a nature reserve. We landed on a tree and sat on a branch. Naz sat on my lap and fell asleep straight away. I stayed awake though. I always did fearing sleep and the nightmares it brings. Always the same ones. You would think always having the same dream would stop scaring you but not mine. They don't even make sense for crying out loud!

My eyes started drooping. Stupid sleep in all it's sleepingness. Unable to fight my bird body's needs I fell into a sleep full of the usual nighmare.

**A/N**

**What did you think craptastic or good-ish please review. :)**

**Robina**


	2. Pincones are evil!

**A/N**

**I've decided to keep going. Because of one review.**

**Ani: Yay! I live to kick another butt!**

**Robina: Ok enough celebrations Ani if you don't mind?**

**Ani: Robina owns nothing.**

**Robina: Ok on with the story! R&R?**

**Naz's POV**

I had woken up an hour ago but Ani had been still asleep. I had tried to keep myself occupied but there is only so much mud you can throw at your other selves. Pulling myself together again I flew up to where Ani was sleeping.

She had her mouth slightly ajar. It was a too good of opportunity to pass up. I picked a pinecone off the tree we were sleeping in and shoved it into her mouth. She woke up and fell off her branch. She landed on another branch on her stomach. Ouch. That was going to bruise. I was going to be in so much trouble. She groaned, spat out the pinecone and sat up. She rubbed her stomach and winced. She looked up and glared at me.

'Naz!' She yelled, 'You're a dead bird boy!'I made 20 copies of myself. Those ought a keep her busy and keep me alive a little bit longer.

**Ani POV**

I was going to kill that stupid bird brain. Who would put a freaking _pinecone_ in someone's mouth while they're sleeping? Now I have a big bruise across my stomach. Nice!

I had spent the last hour tracking down which out of the 21 copies was actually him. His power was really helpful sometimes but other times really annoying. All well, you lose some you win some.

We flew to the nearest town in search of breakfast. We found a dumpster next to a fancy looking diner. We ate from a dumpster for breakfast. What did you eat from?

I sat down on a faded green bench while Naz nibbled on a piece of toast. I flipped open our laptop and turn it on. How did we get a laptop you ask? Well funny story.

'_Hey mister,' I said 'that's a nice laptop you've got there. Can I have it?' He looked at me like I was crazy. This was likely._

'_Not unless you've got $2500.' He replied pulling it closer to his side._

'_Well no I don't but maybe you could-'Naz had thrown a rock when he was digging around in a trash can and it 'accidently' hit the guy in the side of the head. He fell like a brick. I bent over and picked up the laptop. I saw his wallet and took it as well. Better safe than sorry. He looked like a rich guy who would work on the top floor of some pointless company. He could afford another one._

'_I got us a laptop and some money. What did you get Naz?' I said walking up to him._

'_Well I got us this really awesome yellow pickle. See?'He held up a gross yellow looking pickle shaped object. Then he ate it. My brother could stomach almost and thing. If he wasn't up to mischief then he was most likely looking for food._

'_Ewwww… gross!' I said taking a step away from him._

'_So I've found a blue, orange, yellow, red-'he said ticking them off on his fingers._

'_Naz, that red one I'm pretty sure was a chili.' _

'_I say it was a pickle. So all I need is a green, purple, pink, brown, black and white pickle and I will have finished the rainbow of pickles.' He said matter-of-factly._

I was still mad at my little brother for the whole pinecone thing when I pulled up the map and checked where we were and looked at where we were going. I know I should try and get him back but there was no point he would just find a way to make it back fire. I have learnt from bad experiences. Trust me.

Naz was rummaging around in a garbage bin probably looking for objects to make another bomb seeing as he ate breakfast about five minutes earlier. Naz's bombs have gotten us out of a few tight spots but they have one to many time exploded in our faces making us smell like rotten eggs for a weeks.

Naz pulled out a half full milk carton about five weeks past its expiration date. I saw him look at it as if he won the lottery.

'Naz if that is going in one of your latest creations then keep and least 500 meters away from me at all times.' I said closing down the computer.

'Ok fine with me.' He walked off and put the off milk in his backpack. 'Are we going yet?' He asked once he had securely packed it in his bag. I nodded and spread out my wings. As I took off I looked behind me and saw Naz not far behind.

We were only flying for about five minutes when something caught my eye. Down below us was a little girl in an alley and what looked liked at least 50 Shifters. I had never seen so many go after one person before. I turned to Naz and pointed down towards the girl. Then we both swooped to where she was just outside the alley.

When we got there the shifters had over powered the girl and one had her slung over their shoulder. I turned around and saw Naz looking at he girl.

'Ok you ready?' I said bringing the posters on the walls around us come to life. He didn't even reply just split himself in ten. 'Go!' I yelled as I went in and kicked a Shifter in the back. My animated friends were kicking and punching the Shifters. With this many shifters we wouldn't last long.

'Fire in the hole!' Naz shouted. I ducked down and put my hands over my head. When ever Naz said something like that you took cover as fast as you can. His bomb went off and taking about half the Shifters with it. I will spare you the detail but there was lots of Shifter on the alley walls.

The Shifters had put down the girl and were closing in on me. Ok so I didn't have the best fighting skills but my animated friends were a great help. I looked over to Naz and his other selves. His group wasn't as big as mine but still enough for a six year old. He was taking down probably more than I was but that didn't matter.

I started kicking and punching a path through the Shifters trying to get to the little girl. There were probably only ten left so I decided to finish them off.

When I had finished kick Shifter butt I turned around to look at Naz. His bottom lip was bleeding and his eye was swollen but all in all nothing serious. I went over to the girl. She looked about six same as had cuts all over her and both eyes were swollen. I turned her onto her back and gasped. She had wings just like us. I turned her back over and checked for a pulse. There was a pulse. I looked over her again. She had opened her eyes.

'What is you name?'I asked her.

'Angel.' She said. I could only just here her. She then closed her eyes again.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger.**

**R&R? **


	3. Damn Garbage Bins

**A/N**

**Ok seeing as my friends (-Ikate- & Rainbowstrike) have kidnapped people I've been feeling a little left out. So I've kidnapped Angel!**

**Angel: Hey guys.**

**Robina: How did I managed to kidnap Angel well I didn't really kidnap her-**

**Angel: Yea who can kidnap a mind-reading, mind-controlling, breathing-under-water, talking-to-sea-creatures, and shape shifting seven year?**

**Robina: She's actually here at her own free will. **

**Angel: And Robina owns zilch.**

**Robina: You read my mind.**

**Angel: Yea. I've been known to do that…**

**Robina: On that note on with the story.**

Fang's POV.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my side looking into an alley. There was a sharp throbbing pain in the side of my head. Ouch I thought to myself. About five meters in front of me were three blurred shapes. Of course I was invisible to them which was either a good thing or a bad thing.

I suddenly remembered why I was lying on the hard ground. Angel. The blurred shapes in front of me moved. They were leaning over a smaller shape. That must be Angel.

I groaned and got up. The throbbing in the side of my head seared. I managed to get over to the blurred figures but lost my footing and fell back into a garbage bin.

I hated being useless.

Ani POV.

BANG!

I jumped up and looked over to my left where the noise had come from. A tall black haired boy, looking about my age, had fallen into a garbage bin. It looked like the Shifters had gotten the best of him too. He had a cut down the side of his head. I had a hunch. My hunch was that these to knew each other.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The noise was coming from the boy's pocket. I put my hand into his front pocket and pulled out a small silver phone. On the front it had a calling symbol and under it was 'Max'. I flipped the phone open.

'Hello?'I said into the small receiver.

'FANG! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! DID YOU FIND ANGEL? WHERE ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING-'I didn't get to hear the rest because the little phone died.

'Great.' I muttered and put the phone onto one of my tattered jean pockets.

'Who or What was that on the phone?' Asked Naz who was still leaning over Angel.

'It was some-one called Max. I think.' I answered. Naz looked at the boy called Fang. What a strange name.

'What are we going to do with them?'Naz asked. 'We can't just leave them here. It was just at that point when I noticed the black wings coming out from underneath. So another bird kid had joined our happy little duo/trio. Oh joy.

'Well…'I started. 'We need transportation. We can't stay here.'

'Like a van or something?' asked Naz.

'Yea.' I said looking out towards the street. Just then a van pulled up and two people jumped out. A man and a sick looking woman. 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.' I must've had so much bad luck lately that it must be time for a little bit of good luck.

Naz got his other selves to help us carry the two bird kids to the van. I buckled them both in and got into the drivers seat.

'Put on you seat belt, Naz. I'm going to try something.' I said turning the keys. Naz gulped and buckled in his seatbelt.

**A/N**

**Ok so only a short one but, meh.**

**Angel: Does anyone know where Total went to. He disappeared right before I came here.**

**Robina: Ummm… I think my friend –Ikate- kidnapped him for her latest story. Go any read it.**

**Angel: Oh that's where he is. And do you know where Iggy went too? He went missing ages ago.**

**Robina: My other friend rainbowstrike kidnapped him in her story 'The Lists' and won't let him go. He's used as a disclaimer and someone to hug.**

**Angel: -hugs- well I'm going to hug you.**

**R&R?**


	4. HE HUNG UP ON ME!

**A/N**

**Chapter 4! YAY! I didn't think I'd last this long. I thought I might get writer block or something. I typed this chapter on the school computers :). Hehe.**

**Angel: I think I might go visit Total later. Robina owns nothing. Zilch. Nada. Viola!**

**Robina: You read my mind!**

**Angel: Yes. I've been known to do that sometimes.**

**R&R.**

Max's POV

I looked at the down at the little phone. He hung up on me. I started swearing my head my head off mentally, of course. There were still kids around me so I didn't do it aloud and seeing as Angel wasn't here (which wasn't really a good thing) I could swear mentally without a worry.

When I got my hands on him Fang was in for it.

Ani's POV

After looking over Fang it turned out that his head wound wasn't the only one. He had a cut that stretched across his stomach. We had stolen bandages from a local pharmacy and had used them to stop the bleeding. He had lost a lot of blood I just hadn't noticed how much because of the black shirt he was wearing. But seeing as he was part bird he should heal fast. Like me and Naz did.

After I crashed the car we tried walking but gave up on that quickly. So I told Naz to fly up and looked for somewhere to stop. Luckily (my good luck must've still been in effect) there was a nature reserve nearby.

Angel was also pretty beat up too but not as bad as Fang. Her injures were just a few cut and bruises and it looked like someone hit her in the back of the head with a pipe.

We had been at the reserve for two days when Angel woke up from unconsciousness.

'Ani!' Naz had shouted. 'She's awake!' Naz hadn't left Angels side. He always said he was just trying to protect her but I knew better. I went over to where Angel was. She was propped up against a tree and had a hand to the side of her head.

Angel's POV.

'Ouch' I said. Touching the side of my head again wincing. I looked around. Two people were looking at me. I saw Fang lying on the ground covered wrapped in a bandage.

'How did I get here?' Suddenly it all came back to me.

_I placed Celeste on the ground and turned to pick up Total. He had stepped on a sharp rock and was complaining about how much it hurt. I held him closer to me and scratched behind his ear._

'_You'll be fine Total.' I said soothingly. I shifted him to my other arm and turned around to pick up Celeste. She wasn't where I left her. I saw a little girl disappear around a corner into an alley and in her hands was Celeste._

_I put Total down on the ground._

'_I'll be right back I said to him.' And I ran around the corner into the alley. I saw the girl. She giggled when she saw me and ran around another corner._

'_Hey!' I shouted. 'Give me back my bear!'I felt something hit me in the back of the head. Hard._

Ani's POV.

Angel had taken the whole thing pretty well. We had introduced ourselves. After the awkwardness was over Angel had crept over to Fang wincing every now and then. She looked at Fang's bandage.

'Max isn't going to like this.' Angel muttered to herself.

'Angel?' I asked, 'Who is 'Max'?'

'She's our leader. But I think I should be the leader.' She said matter-of-factly. 'But a leader wouldn't have gotten into a mess like this.'

'Leader?' Leader of what?' I asked quizzically.

'Our flock of course. There's Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Me and Total.' What strange names I thought to myself.

'Seeing as you are all BFFs now could somebody get me some food?' Somebody asked.

'Fang!' Angel squealed.


	5. Fear Snow White and her seven dwarves

**A/N**

**Hehe. I'm writing this when I'm meant to be doing S.O.S.E. I don't do much school work. :)**

**Angel: You go to school?**

**Robina: Yea. My mum forces me.**

**Angel: Robina own Zilch. Forces?**

**Robina: -smiles- Well if it was up to me I would sleep in till 11am.**

**Angel: Well when I get up is when Max tells me to.**

**R&R**

Ani's POV.

'Angel. Come here.' Fang said. He fell down trying to stand up. 'We're leaving.'

'It's ok Fang.' Angel said helping him back down. 'They're friends. The saved me from the Shifters and bandaged you up. Plus you can't leave like this.' Fang looked from me to Naz. He tried to get up again but fell down again.

'Fine.' He muttered realising he wasn't going anywhere fast.

Max's POV

We were flying over a nature reserve because the Voice told me to go here. _Land here_ it said.

We landed on a tree branch and I looked around. The voice had said we would find Fang and Angel here.

'Stay here.' I said to the rest of the flock. I jumped down to one of the lower braches. Down below me was a girl about my age. She was reading a fairytale book. And sticking out from her back was... a pair of wings? She might know where Fang is I thought to myself. I leaped down off the branch and onto her back.

Ani's POV.

The breath whooshed out of me. My fairytale book was tossed aside. Somebody had landed on my back hurting my wings. I tried knocking whoever it was off but I couldn't move. I saw my book it was flipped open to _Snow White and the seven dwarves. _I used my power and suddenly Snow white and all her friends came out of the book. I made them grab the person on my back. Just 'cause they're paper thin doesn't mean that they aren't strong. They lifted whoever it was off my back and I jumped to my feet.

I turned to the person who had landed on my back. It was a girl about my age.

'MAX!' I turned expecting Angel. But it was an older girl with brown curly hair. Wait. Max?

'Nudge I told you to stay put.' Max said angrily. Nudge?

'You're Max?' I asked in surprise.

'Sorry to disappoint you If you were expecting more.' She said sarcastically. I let my animated friends drop her and they went back in the book. She lunged at me.

'Wait!' I said. She didn't stop. 'I know where Fang is!' She landed on top of me.

'Fang?' She whispered. 'Where is he? I swear I'll ki-'.

'Max!' Angel squealed. Thank God. Angel ran into Max's arms. Max picked her up and kissed the top of her head but managed to keep one knee pinning me down. That takes talent.

'Max get off her she's my friend.' Angel pushed Max off me and pulled her towards camp. 'Come on I'll take you to Fang.' Two more boys had appeared. Iggy and Gazzy I assumed. Max all but ran to the camp.

When I arrived Max was sitting next to Fang. Naz was standing in the corner. He saw me and ran up to me.

'Who are these people?' he asked eyeing them suspiciously. That's my boy.

'Well that girl next to Fang,' I said nodding towards Max, 'is the amazing Max.'

'I don't know if she deserves that much.' From behind me a voice said. I spun around. I saw one of the boys. He was about my age. Then using logic I assumed that this was Iggy. He was kinda cute. Then I remember he was blind.

'I'm Iggy.' He said. The other boy, Gazzy, had walked up next to him. 'And this is Gazzy. Bomb maker in arms.' He said smiling. Already making jokes within 30 minutes of meeting somebody.

'Hi. I'm Ani.' I started to point to Naz but I remembered he was blind and dropped my hand. 'And this is Naz.'

'Did you say bombs?' Naz blurted out. Gazzy smiled.

'You like bombs too?'

'I love them I'm actually making one right now.' Naz said walking toward his bag. Gazzy followed. I smiled at Naz making a new friend. Especially since now I didn't have to risk my personal hygiene helping him.

'So you've been looking after Fang?' Iggy asked me. Caught off guard all I said was.

'Uh-huh.' Like the idiot I was.

'It's been hell for the past couple of days. Max has been frantic.' Iggy said shaking his head.

'Has she?' Called a voice. Fang. He turned to Max. 'Miss old Fang did we?'

'No...I...Yes... May-'She stopped and just hit Fang lightly on the shoulder. Iggy smiled. Max got up and walked towards us.

'So what happened?' Max asked.

One long explanation later...

'FIRE IN THE HOLE!' Two voices shouted. Everybody dropped to their stomach and put their hands over their head. Must be a rule with them too.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!

The smell of off milk reached my nose. Gross.

'Sorry guys.' Naz shouted. Iggy laughed and got up.

'That was great!' He said walked towards the destruction zone.

'I see you have a bomb maker to.' Max smiled. 'You're lucky you only have one.' If your wonder why Max isn't acting suspicious was because I had explained everything and probably because we saved her baby Angel and her precious Fang. Angel giggled. That's right she can read minds. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Something tugged at my pants. I looked down and saw Angel.

'What is it sweetie?' Max asked noticing Angel.

'I just wanted to ask Ani if she saw Celeste in the alley.' She looked up at me hopefully. I gave Max a quizzical look. 'It's my bear. 'Angel said reading my mind.

'Umm... Angel.' Naz said overhearing our conversation. 'I umm... found this in the alley and I think it's yours.' He held up a bear with wings on it's back.

'Celeste!' Angel ran up and Naz handed Celeste to her. Angel then hugged Naz leaving him blushing like a tomato.

**A/N**

**Robina: Angel guess what I've got for you.**

**Angel: Celeste?**

**Robina: Oh right mindreading. Well yes here you go. –Hands bear-**

**Angel: -hugs-**

**R&R?**


End file.
